Star Ninjas
''Star Ninjas ''is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios. It is the second entry in the series. It is rated TV-Y7-FV for fantasy-violence. Plot In Brooklyn, New York City, four young girls must master the mystical and ancient powers of the Power Stones which gives them the powers of the Four Gods (Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu). Under the guidence of their all-knowning mentor Tomi and the aid of the shape-shifting fox spirit Kitsune, they battle the dark forces of Lord Akuma and his yokai army who are bent on destruction. Characters Main Characters *'Chihiro "Hiro" Akiyama '- the 13-year-old (later 14 then 15) Japanese-American leader of the Star Ninjas. Her father is Japanese and her mother is Chinese. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright red and her weapons are twin tessen. She has the powers of Seiryu. *'Dana Oberlin-Chen' - the 10-year-old (later 11 then 12) Chinese-American athlete and youngest and shortest member of the Star Teens. Her hair is blond and her eye color is blue. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright yellow and her weapons are manriki. She has the powers of Byakko. *'Valerie McPiper' - the 13-year-old (later 14 then 15) Scottish-American tomboy. Her hair color is orange and her eye color is green. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright blue and her weapons are a pair of ninjato. She has the powers of Suzaku. *'Alexandra "Alex" Sanderson' - the 12-year-old (later 13 then 14) Mexican-American lover. Her hair is long and light brown and her eye color is brown. Her Star Ninja outfit is bright green and her weapon is a bo staff. She has the powers of Genbu. *'Kitsune' - a fox spirit and companion of the Star Ninjas. **'Nezumi' - a mouse spirit and Kitsune's conscious and sidekick. *'Master Tomi' - the Star Ninja's sensei. Villains *'Lord' Akuma '- The demon lord from the Yokai world and the arch-enemy of the Star Ninjas *'Slade Roschak - The most feared and powerful crime lord in New York City. *'Yamata no Orochi' - The legendary eight headed and eight tailed serpent. Supporting Characters *'Haru Akiyama' - Hiro's father who works as a businessman. *'Mei Akiyama' - Hiro's mother who works as a surgeon. *'Bin Chen' - Dana's Chinese father who owns a Chinese take-out food store. *'Betsy Oberlin' - Dana's American mother who works as her elementary school teacher. *'Julie McPiper'- Valerie's mother who works as a florist. Her husband left out on her and Valerie. *'Steve' - Hiro's young love interest who loves to play soccer in PE. *'Raquel' - Hiro's rival who is the same age and height, except with black hair and purple eyes. Always tries to break up Steve and Hiro, but her plans always backfire on her. *'The Orlando Star Teens' - direct from Orlando, Florida, the group of seven high school girls consisting of Ella Jonas, Inidra Cooper, Sandra Delfini, Felicia Natura, Lisa Kuki, Tanya Trueno, and Sheila Moyo who came to New York City for vacation. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya *Alyson Stoner *April Stewart *Ariana Greenblatt - Alexandra "Alex" *Benjamin Diskin *Coco Grayson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Danielle Judovits *Dante Basco - Steve *Dee Bradley Baker *Diedrich Bader *Dionne Quan *Frank Welker *Greg Cipes *Grey DeLisle - Sandra, Maria *Hoon Lee - Master Tomi *Hynden Walch *James Sie - Haru *Jeff Bennett *Jennifer Hale *Jessica DiCicco *Jessica Flower *John DiMaggio *Kari Wahlgren - Ella *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Keone Young - Bin Chen *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lord Akuma *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Kylie Rogers - Dana *Lacey Chabert *Laraine Newman *Laura Bailey *Lauren Tom *Lulu Wilson - Raquel *Mae Whitman - Betsy *Maurice LaMarche *Mark Hamill *McKenna Grace - Valerie *Ming-Na Wen - Mei *Miya Cech - Chihiro "Hiro" *Nika Futterman *Nolan North *Phil LaMarr *Quinton Flynn *Rob Paulsen - Kitsune *S. Scott Bullock *Scott Menville *Stephanie Morgenstern *Susan Eisenberg *Tara Platt *Tara Strong - Felicia, Julie *Tex Hammond - Stevie *Tom Kenny *Vyvan Pham - Lisa *Wayne Knight *Wil Wheaton *Will Friedle *Yuri Lowenthal Production Reception Trivia *Their outfits are based on the one worn by Lady Shiva on DC Super Hero Girls. Gallery Main Characters Hiro Akiyama.png|Chihiro "Hiro" Akiyama Hiro Akiyama masked.png|Hiro wearing face mask, gloves, and headband on several occasions Dana Oberlin.png|Dana Oberlin-Chen Dana Oberlin masked.png|Dana wearing face mask, gloves, and headband on several occasions Valerie McPiper.png|Valerie McPiper Valerie McPiper masked.png|Valerie wearing face mask, gloves, and headband on several occasions Alexandra Sanderson.png|Alexandra Sanderson Alexandra Sanderson masked.png|Alex wearing face mask, gloves, and headband on several occasions Kitsune the Fox.png|Kitsune hiroyuki sanada lead.jpg|Master Tomi Toutyumaru_01.jpg|Nezumi Villains Trigon_the_Terrible.jpg|Lord Akuma Yamata-no-orochi.jpg|Yamata no Orochi See Also *Inhabitants of the Spirit World/Gallery Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Man of Action Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Magical Girls Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Toonking1985's ideas